Bob Annderson
Special Agent''' Bob Annderson''' was an FBI agent and mole for the Criminal organization led by Jimmy Figgis. After tracking down a Mexican cartel for 14 years, Bob received a letter of commendation with his name misspelled. This caused him to betray the FBI. Throughout the Series Season Three In Bureau, Bob teams up with Holt and the others to find out who the mole is. Holt knows him from his past and says that he is fun. Bob helps them plan the heist and gets them to see the blueprints. Together they plan the heist although it starts to go wrong when the guard notices something is up. However Bob saves them and takes the file for them which allows them to escape and catch the mole. However, when they arrive, the mole agent has been beaten and left for dead. They get him to hospital and he is expected to make a full recovery. Bob and Holt stand guard until Holt decides to leave and buy something. When Holt returns, he finds that Bob has murdered the mole and he pulls a gun to Holt. In Greg and Larry, Bob takes Holt to the helipad with the intention of murdering Holt and making it look like a bird watching accident (which Holt comments is brilliant). However, Terry tackles him down and they take him back inside the hospital. Bob comments that Figgis's men are already on their way and the group decide to smuggle Bob out disguised as a patient. Holt and Gina smuggle Bob out disguised as a mental patient. They decide to take Bob to Rosa's apartment as nobody has ever been there. The group try and convince Bob to talk although they are unsuccessful. However, unbeknownst to Bob, the group pretend that Figgis's men have come and tried to kill him. Bob pleads to be let into Rosa's panic room and says that he will talk if he's safe. While in the panic room, Ray convinces Bob to reveal that he betrayed the NYPD because he has spent his entire career unappreciated and underpaid, persuading him to search for recognition with the mob. Rosa and Jake collect the file and they now have enough evidence to arrest him. Personality Bob's personality is very similar to Holt's. They are both very stoic and stern and have similar interests to talk about (such as grains) that others would find boring. However, Bob also has a darker side as he was willing to work for a criminal organization although this was caused by his lack of appreciation from the FBI. Relationships Ray Holt Ray Holt and Bob knew each other from when they used to work cases together. The two get along well as they have similar interests and personalities. Holt considers Bob fun although the others find him serious and stern. Despite being friends, Bob is willing to kill Holt and frame it as an accident. Jimmy Figgis Jimmy Figgis was Bob's boss that he leaked information to. Jimmy paid Bob well as Bob made a fortune and was able to travel the world. Trivia *Captain Holt remarks it is strange that Bob spells his last name with three 'N's. **The closing credits of "Greg and Larry" confirm that his name is spelled "Annderson". **This can be seen again in Terry Crews's 7 minute recap Brooklyn Nine-Nine seasons 1-5 for Vanity Fair **Bob is very fond of jazz music Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Detectives Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes